elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
GalNet/3305/May
02 MAY Distant Worlds Expedition Reaches Beagle Point The Distant Worlds II expedition has reached its final destination on the far side of the galaxy: the Beagle Point system. Science correspondent Leon Banerjee reported for Vox Galactica: “The Distant Worlds exploratory fleet, comprising thousands of independent pilots, set out from the Pallaeni system on 13th January 3305. Over three months later, after travelling more than 73,000 light years, ships have begun arriving at Beagle Point.” “Included among the expedition’s achievements is the construction of the scientific research station Explorer’s Anchorage. This now serves as a permanent waypoint for travellers to the galactic core, as well as facilitating detailed observation of the supermassive black hole Sagittarius A*.” “While Distant Worlds II is coming to a close, its participants will now plot their own routes through unexplored space back towards the core systems.” 03 MAY Docked Ship Thief Identified The individual responsible for stealing a docked Diamondback Explorer in the Vega system has been identified. 04 MAY President Kincaid Illegal Funding Allegations President Gibson Kincaid has been accused of receiving illegal campaign funding via the Bank of Zaonce. Councillor Elijah Beck presented evidence to a special session of the Alliance Assembly: “During September 3304, President Kincaid’s re-election campaign received several billion credits worth of undeclared funds. I have received data suggesting that these transactions were secretly arranged by a senior figure within the Bank of Zaonce.” “Regrettably I cannot reveal the source of this evidence since it constitutes part of an ongoing investigation. However, I call upon the Assembly to open an official inquiry to establish if there was any violation of campaign finance law.” Councillor Beck’s proposal was approved by a majority vote, after which Prime Minister Edmund Mahon authorised the inquiry to begin immediately. As yet there has been no comment from President Kincaid. Fort Dixon Security Chief, Misaki Sanders, told the media: “We have determined that Commander Bjorn Lennox’s vessel was stolen by a starship technician, who evidently acted alone without backup.” “The technician, Gan Romero, has worked at Fort Dixon as a member of the hanger service teams for the past eleven years. He has a stable home life on the station with a wife and three children, with no criminal record.” “Although Romero’s job gave him access to landing pads, it does not explain his ability to bypass ship security protocols or launch without authorisation. We have yet to determine his motive or destination.” “The scope of our investigation is widening and we hope to know more soon.” 05 MAY Week in Review Here are this week’s main stories. The Distant Worlds II expedition has reached Beagle Point, its final destination. Thousands of independent pilots have travelled over 73,000 light years in the past three months, with the establishment of Explorer’s Anchorage among their many achievements. President Kincaid has been accused of receiving illegal campaign funding from a senior figure at the Bank of Zaonce. Following a vote at the Alliance Assembly, Prime Minister Mahon authorised an official inquiry to establish the truth of these allegations. Kincaid is yet to provide an official response. In other news, the thief of a ship stolen from a starport hangar in the Vega system has been named as Gan Romero. Security reports indicate Romero has no prior criminal record and is believed to have acted alone. The search for his motive and current location continues. And those are the main stories this week. 09 MAY Zende Partners Transport Service Operational A megaship service offering transport to Guardian space from Zende is now in operation. The CEO of Zende Partners, Freya Taine, announced: “Following the recommendation of the galactic community, my company has established an outpost in Synuefe EN-H d11-96 that will serve as the termination point for this new ferry service. Our two megaships, Sadler’s Song and The Conduit, will make weekly trips to the selected location.” “This first step of our initiative should encourage activity at nearby Guardian ruins. In addition, we have now finalised the design of an advanced military module based on Guardian technology, and we hope to begin manufacture of this design very soon.” Among the feedback from the technology industry was a statement by Cedrik Stone, CEO of rival arms manufacturer Segnen Exchange: “While Zende Partners’ recent efforts to promote Guardian-human research are admirable, I would like to remind Ms. Taine that she does not hold a monopoly on Guardian artefacts from that region of space. Segnen Exchange has a proven track record in this field, and we hope that Zende Partners are able to secure the acquisition of Guardian commodities for the benefit of all.” 10 MAY President Kincaid Denies Corruption President Gibson Kincaid has refuted allegations of illegal campaign funding and is refusing to cooperate with the official inquiry. He gave this statement to The Alliance Tribune: “The claims are nothing more than an attempt to besmirch my reputation. Councillor Elijah Beck has fabricated this wild mudlark chase as revenge for his loss to me in the presidential vote last year.” “If the Assembly wants to entertain conspiracies, they could review the assassination of Fazia Silva, the third presidential candidate. It’s interesting that Beck’s own campaign gained a lot of support after Silva was murdered.” The Bank of Zaonce has also declined the inquiry’s requests for information. A spokesperson insisted that all campaign funds it handles adhere to strict financial guidelines. They added that Beck’s evidence was deemed insufficient until a verified source could be provided. 11 MAY Ship Theft Mystery Deepens Mystery continues to surround Gan Romero, the starship technician who single-handedly stole a docked vessel in the Vega system. Romero’s wife, Lara, agreed to an interview with Vox Galactica: “I haven’t the faintest idea why Gan took that ship, or how he managed it. It’s totally out of character for him. He’s not impulsive or even ambitious really. Always been the practical type, which is why I married him. I can’t believe that he would do anything like this.” “Had he been acting strangely? Well, something was on Gan’s mind…I guess you could say he’s been distracted recently. I’ve caught him staring out into space a few times. And his sleep was disturbed by intense dreams, although he never wanted to talk about them.” “The kids keep asking when their dad is coming home. I just hope the Fort Dixon security services can find some explanation for all this, and bring Gan home to us.” 12 MAY Week in Review Here are this week’s main stories. A megaship service offering transport to Guardian space has been established by Zende Partners. The service will ferry pilots and ships between Zende and Synuefe EN-H d11-96, with the latter system selected as the termination point by the galactic community. President Gibson Kincaid has denied claims of illegal funding during his presidential campaign last year, accusing Councillor Elijah Beck of seeking revenge for defeat in those elections. Kincaid also suggested that the assassination of rival presidential candidate Fazia Silva had benefited Beck’s campaign. In other news, the wife of ship thief Gan Romero has given an interview to Vox Galactica. Lara Romero stated that she had no idea why her husband would steal a docked craft. She also indicated that Gan’s sleep had been disturbed by vivid dreams prior to the theft. And those are the main stories this week. 16 MAY Zende Partners Requests Guardian Commodities Zende Partners has called for increased deliveries of Guardian commodities in Synuefe EN-H d11-96, the newly established hub for Guardian-human technological research. CEO Freya Taine made the following announcement: “My company has established a scientific research outpost in Guardian space named The Prospect, which also serves as the termination point for our megaship transport service from the Zende system. The next step is to procure a licence that will allow a technology broker to trade from The Prospect.” “In preparation for this, we invite the galactic community to collect Guardian commodities from nearby ancient ruins and bring them to the outpost. This will allow us to provide a stock of existing Guardian-human technology, while also stimulating further studies into this extinct civilisation.” Deliveries should be made to The Prospect in the Synuefe EN-H d11-96 system. The appeal begins on the 16th of May 3305 and will run for one week. If the maximum requested total is achieved earlier than planned, Zende Partners will end the campaign immediately. Segnen Exchange Announces Outpost Segnen Exchange has revealed plans to build an outpost in the Synuefe EN-H d11-96 system. CEO Cedrik Stone gave the following statement: “As Zende Partners has graciously provided a transport service to Guardian space, it makes sense for my company to support the increased pilot activity in that area. Segnen Exchange can offer a variety of services to those travelling to the area.” “Segnen Exchange thrives at the forefront of innovation, and the wealth of artefacts soon to flow through Synuefe EN-H d11-96 offers fantastic opportunities in the field of advanced Guardian-human technology.” The announcement, coming so soon after Zende Partners established The Prospect in the same system, has received a mixed response from business analysts. Some view the move as likely to trigger direct conflict between the two corporations, while others believe the presence of both companies can only benefit the research initiative. 17 MAY Ship Thief’s Personal Log Discovered A journal maintained by Gan Romero, the technician responsible for stealing a docked vessel from a starport hangar, has been discovered. Security Chief Misaki Sanders gave this statement from Fort Dixon: “We have thoroughly investigated Romero’s background to establish a motive for the theft and how it was accomplished. Our only lead is a series of encrypted voice logs that he deleted shortly before the hijack.” “Our analysts have recovered a few fragments of these recordings, which appear to have been part of a dream journal. In them, Romero makes repeated mention of seeing ‘an area of space, not black but radiant…glowing like heaven,’ and being called by ‘voices that didn’t come from anything with a body’.” “Medical experts have proposed that Romero’s recordings, along with his recent distracted behaviour, may be symptoms of an undiagnosed dissociative disorder. If true, Romero was likely acting upon dream delusions when he stole the ship. At present, our investigation has not yielded anything more substantial.” 18 MAY Kincaid Granted Command of Zaonce Fleet President Gibson Kincaid has been named commander-in-chief of the Alliance Defence Force fleet in the Zaonce system. Journalist Vanya Driscoll reported on the development for The Alliance Tribune: “Admiral Frederick Yamamoto has announced that the Zaonce fleet now takes orders directly from the president, in direct breach of the existing ADF command structure.” “The move is widely perceived to be a deliberate show of strength from President Kincaid, who is currently under investigation for illegal campaign funding. Admiral Yamamoto is known to be a personal friend to Kincaid, from the latter’s time as governor of Zaonce.” “The Council of Admirals has demanded that Yamamoto rescinds this decree. Admiral Rachel Ziegler condemned the decision as ‘political grandstanding that borders on treason’.” While President Kincaid has accepted the authority, he has yet to issue any orders to the ADF fleet stationed in Zaonce. 19 MAY Week in Review Here are this week’s main stories. President Gibson Kincaid has been named as commander-in-chief of the Alliance Defence Force in the Zaonce system. The announcement by Admiral Frederick Yamamoto, known to be a personal friend of Kincaid, was poorly received by the Council of Admirals who demanded that the decree be rescinded. Zende Partners has called for increased deliveries of Guardian commodities in Synuefe EN-H d11-96. CEO Freya Taine revealed that the next step of their Guardian research initiative is the appointment of a technology broker. The galactic community has been invited to bring commodities from Guardian ruins to The Prospect. In related news, Segnen Exchange has announced plans to install their own outpost in Synuefe EN-H d11-96. In a statement, the company revealed they seek to take advantage of the increased Guardian commodity trade in the system. And finally, a dream journal maintained by Gan Romero has been discovered by investigators. Romero, the technician responsible for stealing a docked craft from the Vega system, recorded a number of entries prior to the theft suggesting that vivid dream delusions may have played a role. And those are the main stories this week. 23 MAY Corporations Clash in Guardian Space A successful appeal by Zende Partners for Guardian commodities has led to the appointment of a technology broker at The Prospect, where Guardian modules are now available. The initiative has seen a marked increase in violence in the Synuefe EN-H d11-96 system, however, recently established as a hub of Guardian technological research. Freya Taine, CEO of Zende Partners, made this announcement: “Shortly after our company deployed a megaship transport service connecting Zende and Guardian space, our convoys came under attack. We have evidence to suggest that Segnen Exchange is responsible for this flagrant attempt to undermine our efforts.” “I call upon the galactic community to assist Zende Partners in removing this threat to our operation. Our plans to begin production of an Advanced Multi-cannon can proceed once Segnen Exchange’s disruptions have been dealt with.” Cedrik Stone, CEO of Segnen Exchange, submitted this statement in response to the accusations: “Zende Partners apparently intends to control the trade of Guardian commodities in Synuefe EN-H d11-96, which is perhaps why there is violent resistance to their operation. My company would only ever respond to threats with an appropriate level of self-defence.” “In order to reestablish peace and protect our research into new Guardian-human technology, we ask independent pilots to support Segnen Exchange vessels in the system. Securing a permanent presence will allow my company to complete work on an Advanced Dumbfire Launcher on schedule.” “Our newly established outpost, Indigo Dock, will serve as our base of operations in these efforts.” The two factions have set out campaigns in Synuefe EN-H d11-96, to take place between the 23rd and 29th of May 3305. 24 MAY Mahon Demands End to Kincaid’s Presidency Prime Minister Edmund Mahon has called on President Gibson Kincaid to step down pending an official inquiry. Addressing the Alliance Assembly, Mahon said: “President Kincaid’s decision to assume direct command of the Zaonce fleet, coupled with allegations of illegal campaign funding, justify the suspension of his presidential term.” “Kincaid is now being protected by Admiral Yamamoto’s ships as well as emissaries from the Office of the Alliance President. This autocratic behaviour must cease, and Kincaid must cooperate with our investigation or face impeachment.” President Kincaid issued a response from his private residence in Zaonce: “These false accusations are further proof that the Alliance needs a single, strong leader. Unless the Assembly has irrefutable proof of illegality, the constitution states they cannot force me out of office.” 25 MAY Ship Thief Linked to Halsey's Visions There has been much speculation about starship technician Gan Romero, whose dreams are believed to have directed him to steal a ship from a starport hangar. On the Rewired network, independent journalist Flint ‘Firemaker’ Lafosse offered this analysis: “Romero’s dream journal entries were very similar to Jasmina Halsey’s visions after the Starship One incident three years ago. Was this lowly grease monkey in touch with the same ‘caretakers of our galaxy’ that Halsey claims spoke to her?” “Sure, it could be coincidence. Maybe even a shared psychological disorder. But it seems possible that Halsey and Romero were telepathically contacted by the same incorporeal intelligence.” “You can see why they might want to talk to a Federal president. But a starport technician? What’s so special about Romero? If he’s telling the truth then who knows how many more ordinary people have heard these summons from ‘bodiless voices’ over the years?” 26 MAY Week in Review Here are this week’s main stories. Conflict has broken out in the Synuefe EN-H d11-96 system following a series of attacks against convoys transporting Guardian commodities. Zende Partners, who recently established a research operation in the system aided by a megaship transport service, have claimed the violence was organised by Segnen Exchange. Both corporations have called on the galactic community to support their respective security campaigns. In related news, the prior appeal by Zende Partners to install a technology broker at The Prospect in Synuefe EN-H d11-96 was successful. Guardian modules are now available for purchase at the outpost. Prime Minister Edmund Mahon has called on President Gibson Kincaid to step down pending an official inquiry. Mahon has claimed that Kincaid’s unauthorised command of the Alliance’s Zaonce fleet, combined with recent claims of illegal campaign funding, is sufficient to suspend the presidency. Kincaid has dismissed the demands as unconstitutional. And finally, commentators have linked ship thief Gan Romero’s dream journal with the statements given by Jasmina Halsey following the disappearance of Starship One. The Rewired network claimed these ‘bodiless voices’ had disregarded the relative standing of these two individuals, and questioned how many others had experienced similar calls. And those are the main stories this week. 30 MAY Zende Partners Claim Victory The conflict in the Synuefe EN-H d11-96 system has ended with Zende Partners resisting an expansion attempt from Segnen Exchange. Zende Partners CEO Freya Taine made the following declaration: “With the support of the galactic community, my company has withstood the violent raids instigated by our rivals. Zende Partners will manage both outposts in the system, and the megaship transport service will continue operating on a weekly basis from Zende.” “I am also proud to announce that we have begun manufacture of our new Advanced Multi-cannon at The Prospect, using recently acquired Guardian materials.” In a subdued response, Cedrik Stone stated the following: “Segnen Exchange has decided to withdraw from Synuefe EN-H d11-96 and focus our resources on previously established operations. While this setback has interfered with our research and development schedule, we will learn from this experience and continue to grow as a company.” Pilots who participated in the conflict can now collect rewards from the Synuefe EN-H d11-96 system. Supporters of Zende Partners must journey to The Prospect, while supporters of Segnen Exchange should visit Indigo Dock. 31 MAY Ship Thief Mystery Remains Unsolved The investigation into technician Gan Romero, who stole a docked vessel from a hangar bay at Fort Dixon in the Vega system, has been officially suspended. Security Chief Misaki Sanders made this statement: “Apart from the remains of Romero’s dream journal, we have no leads and have exhausted all avenues of inquiry. Attempts to track down the stolen ship have returned empty-handed. Until more evidence surfaces, we must reluctantly abandon our efforts.” Commander Bjorn Lennox, the owner of the stolen ship, commented: “Obviously I’m not happy about losing my Diamondback Explorer, and I’ve had to fight for the station’s insurance to cover my losses. Still, part of me wonders if my ship was stolen for a reason… It was fitted for exploration with a high jump range, and it sounds like this guy was heading somewhere really far away.” “They said Romero was delusional, right? Well, maybe he was just invited to a place that most people can’t understand. I guess we’ll never know.” Category:GalNet